dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhardt VS Astaroth
Description Two slow brutish giant weapon users face off In DatDeadKids 2nd DBX! Will Overwatch's Armored Warrior Strike Him down? Or will Soul Caliburs man beast beat him to the ground? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Reinhardt wanders through medieval europe not really sure how he got there.He passes under a gate to this large, wide bridge. As he continues to start to walk he sees a freakish giant like human charging toward him, he appears the be holding an axe about the size of himself. As the beast runs in the gates close behind them. Only one of them is making there way out of this. "Get out of my way, you maggot!" Astaroth yells at the german infront of him,picking up his axe he was dragging on the ground.That angered the paladin of the future "Respect your elders!" Here we go!! Fight Reinhardt charges at the beast of a man infront of him only to be knocked into the air and as he lands,he gets hit across the bridge,breaking away at the floor boards. Reinhardt gets up "Im not as young as i used to b-" "SILENCE!!"Astaroth goes to strike him down but, is interrupted by his barrier. He keeps swinging at it, trying to break it down.He then gets rudely interupted by firestrike,burnign the manbeast infront of him making him yell in pain. This gave Reinhardt the time to strike.He then wailed on Astaroth,bashign him with his hammer as much as he can.But then hes interupted by a block then a swift headbutt to the face by Astaroth.This catches the german off gaurd,who then gets grabbed and slammed on the bridge,splinters of wood flying everywhere as he attempts ot get up.Astaroth jumped into the air planning to finish off Rein right there,but he puts his sheild up once more,bouncing him off the sheild an knocking him on his ass. He quickly jumps back up.only to be charged off the side of the bridge the both of them fall off and a loud crash can be heard. The fight continues asboth of them get up"I'm not as young as i used to be.."cracking his back.Astaroth then get sup as well,instantly trying best to swing at him as they lock weapons,tugging back and forth.Eventually,Rein interupts the tug of war with a fire strike as the astaroth yells in a cocktail of rage and pain as he strikes down with great force onto reins head,torso,and finishes the small combo with a rush with the handle of the great axe,knocking the german back a few feet and onto the ground.Astaroth laughs enjoying this victory,walking back dragigng his great axe. BUT THEN! Hes Filled with this large burn in his back.It of course was firestrike by who he thought he killed,Reinhardt.Rein then charges at him,pinnign him until they make impact with a tree.The tree snaps in half falling over,a defeated Asaroth lays ontop of it.Not dead.Just defeated.Rein laughs "is that all?!" "im going to crush you like the worm you a-"HAMMER DOWN" '''Rein Finishes him off with comencing earthshatter on his skull,destroying it.Astaroth is no more.Rein lets out a big laugh"again! again!!!!" AND THE WINNER IS.. '''REINHARDT Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DatDeadKid